


violet

by fairyknj



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Momo loves Sana, or manipulative partner, sana loves momo, slight domestic abuse, twice, 모모, 사나, 트와이스
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyknj/pseuds/fairyknj
Summary: it’s okay even if only you and i know.





	1. Chapter 1

_april_

sana and dahyun stand side by side at the train station, the two girls huddled closely together in an attempt to warm themselves up from the brisk morning air. dahyun has her arms folded over her arms, neck twisting and turning this and that way ever now and then as she curiously scans the area around them. dahyun watches a small group younger school girls as they walk by, arms linked and a juicy gossip being shared between them through giggles and shocked gasps. 

dahyun turns another way, and she watches as a couple happily embrace each other right at the door of a coffee shop before ducking inside. dahyun turns, curious as to why sana's so silent all of the sudden. the older girl is engrossed by something on her phone, dahyun can tell as sana hurriedly taps away with a small smile on her cherry-red lips.

dahyun reaches to look over her shoulder, smirking when she catches sana typing a good morning message to momo, finishing off the text with a rather flirty suggestion for the two to go out for sushi after class. sana shoves her phone into her pocket once she knows she’s been caught. sana swats at dahyun, telling the younge girl to mind her own business with burning hot cheeks and a huge smile tugging the corners of her lips upwards.

"ah, its about time!" dahyun cheers. she does a happy dance as if the two girls are alone in the world, uncaring of who sees. "why haven’t you told me? oh my god–how long has this been going on without me knowing?”

sana whines, ducking her head in embarrassment as passerbyers turn to look at the girls."if i tell you, will it make you quiet down? and stop dancing. you're embarrassing me." she reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ears, cheeks still rosy.

"whoa~" dahyun stops in her tracks, grabbing sana's arm before the older can even think to move away. "what happened?"

sana looks down at her own hand, sees the fresh, scarlet red scrapes along her knuckles and dark purple skin surrounding it. it's now that sana turns her head to look into dahyun's eyes, that dahyun gets a full view of her face; a deep purple bruise swells under sana's eye that she had mostly covered up with a bit of makeup.

"it's a long story." is all sana says.

dahyun glances up at the digital watch on display for train-riders; the train is already running late by five minutes. "i think we've got time."

sana just smiles an unsure, but still genuine smile. dahyun links arms with sana, leading the two girls over to a bench only a mere feet away from where they stood moments before. the two girls collapse onto the bench together, shivering at the cold metal on against their thighs. dahyun swings her legs back and fourth, looks expectantly at the other girl. sana takes a deep breath, "so, momo met this guy a few months ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

_november_

sana arches her back and stretches her arms over her head, reveling in those satisfying pops as her bones cracked. hours of laying in the same position on the aged couch hasn’t been too kind to sana’s body. the couch was this ugly orange color with complementary vivid red pillows. a year ago, when sana and dahyun picked the couch up from a secondhand store, the cushions and pillows gave off a potent smell whenever sat on. like the flowery scent of an elder ladie’s perfume. even a year later and here sana was; basking in old lady perfume.

after stretching and letting out a soft yawn, sana moves around on the soft cushions, shifts her weight as she tries to get comfortable again. after fussing for a moment, she gives up and sits up instead. sana grabs her phone from the coffee table to see that about twenty minutes has passed since she last texted momo.

when are you coming home ?? - 1:32 am

you said you'd be home by 1 - 1:34 am

i'm worried. text me - 1:42 am

sana's thumb hovers over the call button, when the sound of light footsteps coming from behind her shifts her attention. sana spins around in record speed, squinting into the dark hallway to watch the black figure make its way into the kitchen-living room area.

"why are you still awake?" groans dahyun, another one of sana's roommates, as she blindly feels her way through the hallway. dahyun’s slippered feet create a strange sound as she drags her feet across the hardwood floor of the hallway. 

sana can now see her long blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail and the fluffy blanket wrapped around her shoulders under the glow of the tv. she yawns, slowly rubs at her eyes as she makes her way to the cupboard in the kitchen. 

"waiting for momo," dahyun gives out a sigh and shoots sana a knowing look. sana pretends to not notice, sheepishly averting her eyes to her own lap. "have you heard from her?"

"considering i've been asleep for the past three hours and just now woke up; no," dahyun takes a glass from the cabinet then scuffs her way over to the built-in water dispenser in the fridge. sana feels silly for asking–

"don't you have class tomorrow morning?" dahyun asks but the two of them know she already knows the answer. 

– and even sillier for staying up. 

sana gives a bashful nod, looking up with big puppy eyes as dahyun pads over to the couch she's sitting at. her roommate stands before her and takes a drink. "i just... i worry about her," sana brings her legs up to her chest and pathetically rests her chin on her knees, hoping that maybe dahyun will go easy on her. "i know it's so stupid that i always wait for her to come home but... i guess i can't help it." 

"i get so anxious when she isn't here. i can't sleep." sana's voice diminishes to a soft, broken murmur. "i know momo doesn't care if i wait for her or not, but _i_ care." 

dahyun pulls away from her half empty glass to give her a sad smile. "we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" 

sana gives a slow nod of her head. 

"get some rest; she'll be okay. goodnight," dahyun bids her goodbye, discarding the glass into the sink on her way back to her room.

sana is left alone again and she picks up her phone, staring at the chat log between her and momo. again, her thumbs hovers over the call button. 

_____

sana knees into the cushions, her torso leaning over the back of the couch as she hears the sound of heels outside in the hallway apartment of their floor. she hears the beeping of buttons as the keypad is punched in and then the singing sound given off when the correct combination is entered. the door unlocks, and is softly pushed open. as the front door leads directly into the living room, the girls are face to face now, as momo enters the room and shuts the door behind her.

momo sighs as she discards her heels at the welcoming mat, slides them into the shoe cubby. "i told you to stop waiting for me."

"i couldn't sleep anyway," sana murmurs. she plays with her fingers in her lap, a bit embarrased. "w-why didn't you answer my texts?"

"my phone died.”

"i was so worried. can’t you try to let me know before your phone dies next time?”

“ah, you’re worse than my own parents,” momo tsks at her annoyedly. “what else do you want? do you need to know where i go and who i’m with next time too?” 

“sorry,” sana feels her stomach sink at momo’s harsh inquiry. 

sana doesn't wait for a response. she picks herself up off the couch, turns, and leaves before momo can see how she’s hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so so so sorry this took so long for me to update. i rewrote this chapter more times than i’d like to admit & no matter how much i edited it i wasn’t happy with it. but now i’m okay, and i think i’ll be okay now that the ball is rolling. thank you all for reading <3
> 
> (btw, the chapter before this takes place later on in the story in spring. this chapter takes place months before that)


End file.
